BlyDonian Exile Government
The BlyDonian Exile Government was founded after the events of the BlyDonian Civil War. It's leader, Bly, was deposed by Jax Nano, who became the President of the BlyDonian Civilization. Bly founded his own Government, and his own fleet after a few ships defected from the original civilization. Current population is quite low, as Bly colonized an uninhabited world. Prominent Members *Supreme President Bly *Supreme Minister Pax *Grand General of the Army Gara *Chief Ambassador Long *Grand Admiral Vat *Grand Admiral Opani *Vice Minister Valani *Fleet Admiral Iionia Diplomacy The Exile Government has her allies and her enemies. Allies *Capita Council *Gammetan Civilization *Bion Federation *The Trade Emergency Coalition *Fzanti Empire *Andur Empire *Lisianti Empire *Yulairian Civilization *Wringon Republic Enemies Of course, the Exile has its enemies. Although the ADL is on the list, a few of her members are not Exile enemies. Here are the Exile's enemies: *BlyDonian Civilization *Lunor Republic *Appearence Democracy League Indifferent These are the civilizations that the Exile Government either doesn't involve itself with or is indifferent towards *Empire of Drakonia Government Bly simply copied the original BlyDonian Constitution, which is why the government is very similar to that of the BlyDonian Civilization's Government. Executive Branch Office of the Supreme Leader The Office of the Supreme Leader was the supreme control over the BlyDonian Civilization. Although the Government was reformed, creating a House of Ministers, it was obvious to all that Bly himself held all the real power in the civilization. Nothing got passed in the House of Ministers without Bly's approval. While some argue that the House of Ministers can vote to have Bly removed, this would never work out, as Bly controls the entire military, and would simply dissolve the House using it. Despite this, however, Bly did not abuse his power. He was not affiliated with any political party, doing what he thought was right. Since he didn't have to run, he didn't care if what he got passed was popular or not, as long as it helped the people. Purpose of the Supreme Leader BlyDonia was originally founded on the belief of a one-ruler political system, however, back in June, the Civilization reformed, and a House of Ministers, as well as a Supreme Court were created. Still clinging to the original founding belief however, BlyDonia kept the one-ruler political system intact, and added a few regulations to the position. However, Bly easily bypassed these regulations, and continued to serve regardless without control. A few big things the Supreme Leader can do are: *Declare War on another Civilization *Cut/Raise Taxes *Impose Regulations on Businesses *Declare a State of Emergency *Close Cities or BlyDonia itself *Dissolve the Government *Cut off Travel and Trade However, Bly usually went before the Minister Council before wanting to do these things, unless the situation called for immediate action Minister Branch Purpose of the House The House of Ministers had many roles, including: *Raising Taxes/Cutting Taxes *Funding Districts *Funding Projects Judicial Branch BlyDonian Supreme Court The Courts were created in the June overhaul of the Government, when Bly was tired of seeing every dispute personally to decide the matter. The Supreme Court had five justices, and weighed in on the heavy decisions, including the removal of Ministers, and other important trials. Lesser Courts Every City had a Lesser Court, in which the people who commited high crimes went. There were also courts where people fought traffic violations, as well as other small crimes. Other courts dealt with small claims, divorce, and other things such as that. Purpose of the Courts The Courts were created so that there would be a fair trial. There weren't any juries, and the judge made his decision based on the evidence presented before him. Everyone arrested had the right to a lawyer who would defend and serve them. Military The Exile Government has a very limited military. It's ground forces were largely made up of the crew and soldiers of the navy. Space Fleet The BD Exile Fleet is largely made up of the Excalibur and a few ships that defected from the Civilization to the new Exile Government. See the page for a full listing. Ground Army The BD Exile Army has the same command structure of the regular army, except for the lack of troops in it. Since there aren't any indigenous people on Salaskia, Bly was forced to place soldiers and crew of the space ships into service for a successful Ground Army. Later, a few divisions of the ground army would defect to the Exile Government. See the page for a full listing. Trade The Exile Government relied heavily on trade during its first weeks, as it desperately needed money to fund it's construction projects and it's ship maintaining. Fortunately, the world on which they colonized was rich with minerals and other goods. Exports Elements *Gold *Silver *Oil *Diamonds *Lutradon *Platinum *Lithium *Palladium *Cadmium *Copper *Uranium Raw Materials *Cotton *Wood *Animals *Various plant life Imports Since the Exile Government was relatively new, they had very little to manufacture and make into durable goods. As a result, they traded heavily with the Bion Federation and the Gammetan Civilization. *Metal Construction Goods *Weaponry *Various Construction *Furnishings *Food not on the Planet Religion BlyDonia didn't mandate an official religion, and had a Free Religion policy. They would intervene, however, if a particular religion was being harrassed or discriminated against.